the scars of a song bird
by The-girl-with-purple-eyes
Summary: and to think it all started because he couldn't find a t-shirt what happens when the team sees robins scars the product of his time as a hero in Gotham the reasons for his nightmares the constant reminders of his pain and failed missions how will the team react will they be this much closer to figuring out his secret id? not amazing but its my first story T cus im parano
1. this should be interesting

**okay here is the scars of a song bird this is pretty much just a prologe but i cant figure out how to name chapters so hehe if any one could pm me that i would be very grateful. now on to the story ...**

This should be interesting

Is all robin was thinking as he walked out the back door of mount justice to meet the rest of the team at the beach after twenty minuets of searching his room he still couldn't find a t-shirt to wear swimming and since wearing his robin costume would look stupid here he was bare chested in black red and gold swim trunks bracing himself for his friends reactions, of course Wally and Roy he wouldn't have to worry about because they saw a long time ago when he invited them swimming at the mansion but the others especially the girls would probably not handle it as well . figuring it was time to face the music rob speeds up the pace and arrives moments later at the small group of teen heroes all in swim wear Meagan's wearing a red and navy blue bikini with red shorts artemis's bikini was rather similar only hers looks remarkably the same color as her uniform with black shorts while zatann's bikini is dark purple nearly black with white stripes and a matching skirt. Connor's shorts are red and black Wally's red and yellow, Roy's red and black and kal's blue and grey so they all pretty much had the same colors they usually do just swimsuit versions after steeling himself he decides to make himself known

" hey guys"

" oh im glad you decided to join us me and Baywatch were about to drag your sorry vampire butt ou… rob oh my gosh what happened" at this the whole team turned around and the boy wonder was met with gasps shocked looks and Meagan fainting .

as Connor woke up Meagan and zatanna tried to recover from shock but artemise was the first to regain the ability to speak

" robin what the heck happened to you "

robin had looked in the mirror enough times to know what they were staring at he knew that his arms chest back and neck looked like a battle field he knew each scar by heart and had the nightmares to go along with each and every one many times he traced the large J on his chest or read the scornful words left by his enemy's blades he knew each bullet hole and exit wound every mark left by thorn axe hammer and the horrible crow bar that he still feared some were lighter from his first year as robin like joker's name permanently carved in his chest or the bullet holes in his shoulder that the penguin had left behind he also knew he shouldn't be ashamed that he had gotten these scars protecting innocents but not all these marks and mars on his tan skin were robins some belonged to Dick Grayson and his many kidnappings like the cuts on his side from the time batman was almost to late or the bullet hole right above his heart that had been given him when he was ten and was held hostage at school and police arrived to slow all these made a picture of pain and suffering that decorated him as a protector of the most crime ridden city there is . so he understood why they were shocked but he became confused when Conner punched the side of the mountain making a large dent or when Meagan started crying and sunk against Conner who was still enraged but was trying to comfort her anyway Wally was preoccupied with trying to both comfort and restrain artemise who was both crying and clenching her fists in fury kaldur was just staring at the waves with a silent rage and sorrow that none of them had ever seen and as all this was going on Roy was helping a shocked zatanna get up from her position on her knees . all this confused him and also embarrassed him even more he hadn't even thought that it was bad enough to scare the girls now he felt horrible so he grabbed a towel and tries to cover up but there's just to much skin and to little towel seeing this the girls recoverd and their mothering instincts took over Meagan began apologizing profusely and ran and hugged the boy Conner muttered something about ripping about some villain and then dented the mountain again kaldur put an arm around robin who was now trying to explain but couldn't talk over the rambling of his team mates Wally and Roy saw this and six arrows later everyone was wet and silent

" now I know its shocking me and wally were shocked a few years ago when he first showed us and that was before a lot of them but If you all shut up im sure he'll answer your questions right rob?"

" yah so where should I start "

" well how about that " artemise said pointing a shaky finger at the large word carved in the young bats chest

" ok fair enough well it happened when I was seven " another collective gasp

**yay a cliff hanger aren't I evil? So I will try to update multiple times a week and since i just started high school it be a little random . oh and R&R i wont post in less i get three reviews so dazzle me and look for my update within the next few days **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am so sorry it took so long and here is a warning the grammar may be bad but that's because im hurrying to pump this out because I will be out of wifi range soon. By the way my updates will be much steadier now as of the New Year happy holidays **

_break linebreak line_

"Well how about that "Artemise said pointing a shaky finger at the large word carved in the young bats chest.

"Ok. Fair enough, well it happened when I was seven." Another collective gasp

"It was my first official night as Robin on patrol and we, me and Batman, were on our way to bust a drug ring Batman had been after for months. Everything seemed to be going fine until he showed up "at this Robin unconsciously touched the J on his chest.

"Wait, Rob would it help if you just showed us what happened. "

"Sure, Megan that might help." and to the Martians pleasure the boy looked relieved to not have to retell the whole thing.

**(Okay from here it's all flash back) **

"Batman! Look out behind you!"

As he is flipping over a thug Robin simultaneously throws a birdarang knocking the gun away from his mentor's attacker. A few minutes later all the thugs are on the ground and their leader is in hand cuffs.

"Good job Robin"

"Thanks dad did ya see my flip? I was like whoosh and then I threw my birdarang and he was like aaah and it was ninja" all this was said in one breath

"Yes, I saw you preformed very well tonight, but I think you're spending too much time with flashes nephew. You were almost talking at speedster level." And to the shock of the drug king Batman smiled. Well more of a smirk, but it was drastic compared to his usual scowl or glare.

Clap clap clap "Isn't this sweet. Why Batsy, you didn't tell me you had a baby bat. I'm offended "

"What do you want Joker? "

"Oh, nothing I was just coming by to visit my favorite bat. But now I think I'll have some fun. "Pulling out two large guns, the clown prince takes aim

"Don't try anything Joker. I'll make you regret it "

"Who knew the bat had a heart or a kid. Hahahah" as bullets started flying Batman pulled Robin into his arms and hid him in the folds of his dark cape. To those watching it looked like he had disappeared, but Joker knew better. Laughing manically he shoots Batman in the leg.

"Robin run" at this Batman pulls his young ward from his cape and with a pleading look pushes him forward

"Oh, so it's a little bird not bat" slowly taking his time the insane criminal walks toward the dynamic duo.

"Tati nu "now so upset, he had reverted to his native tongue. Robin tries to help his adoptive father up.

"This is just to good, oh sweet cakes "and from seemingly out of nowhere Harley steps from behind the clown.

"Yah, mistah J"

"Would you please be so kind as to fetch that little bird and bring him to me?"

"Sure thing honey" before the acrobat could react he was scooped up and knocked unconscious by knockout gas that came from a simple looking flower pinned to the lunatics costume.

"I got him! I got him! "

"No Joker, you're going to regret the day you were bo…" Batman was cut off by a hard kick to the head

BREAKLINE

Robin came to in a cold warehouse with his arms tied above his head, and his feet tied together. His shoes and gloves where gone and so was his utility belt, but thankfully his mask was still firmly in place. When he tried to move he was hit by a wave of excruciating pain and he couldn't hold back the scream of fear and shock when he realized his left leg was broken.

"It seems that our guest finally woke up from his nap "

Suddenly Joker and Harley came from the shadows with both a knife and crow bar in hand. Even in this situation the boy wonder couldn't help but notice how odd it was that the crow bar was painted the colors of his uniform.

"Isn't he so cute, snukums he's a doll" as she said this Harley pinched Robins cheek as if she was just a visiting aunt instead of his captor.

"Yes, adorable. But we can change that" thwack one hit with the crow bar. Thwack two. Thwack three. Ten minutes later and all the bird could feel was pain. It hurt so bad he just couldn't hold back the tears, the sobs, the screams. Then when he couldn't take anymore… it stopped.

"Had enough little bat bird? Where's daddy bat? Shouldn't he be coming to the rescue by now? Oh well, I'll just make the most of the time I get. Who am I to complain?"

"tatăl meu va lovi cu piciorul tau, dar pare rău înapoi în închisoare, sper sa putrezeasca acolo capul mare rahat prost si prietena ta nebun la și șI"

(My daddy's gonna kick your sorry butt back into prison. I hope you rot there. You big stupid poop head and your crazy girlfriend to and, and) his words caught in his throat, stopped by his own scream: a blood curtailing, heart wrenching scream that caused Harley to cover her ears and the Joker to flinch. The cause of this scream was the large J being carved into the seven year olds chest with a sharp kitchen knife, after the J four more letters followed forever branding the boy as this sick mans victim. After he finished shredding the boy's soft flesh, the pain was to much. Blackness creeped into his vision and right as he was ready to give into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness the window shattered. And both the Joker and his lover fell to the ground, feet tied.

The child was wrapped in a warm embrace apologizes and loving words where whispered to him. Finally he was safe, Batman no his tati had rescued him. As they left walking briskly, past both officers and the commissioners worried looks a bone chilling voice stopped the dark night.

"You should know Batsy, Gothams no place for children. Hahahah" as his sick and twisted laugh filled the street Batman and his prodigy, partner, son disappeared into the night.

BREAKLINE

"Robin, I had no idea. I mean…. I live there… but I didn't know the city was that cruel! I mean you were seven, SEVEN a baby that's, that's…I hope he rots in Arkam. Wait Baywatch did you know about this?"

Artemise was ready to go kill the sick blackheart that hurt their little bird.

"Ya but not the extent" Wally's' eyes held an ashamed look for not knowing how bad it had been. And he called himself the kid's brother?

"So does anyone else have any questions or do you want to hear another one?" Secretly Robin was happy to be sharing this with his friends, even if it was only a small part. It's still a part of him, and a huge weight was off his shoulders. One less secret to keep from his team… No his friends.

**Okay I'm a horrible person I know. But a poll is up on my profile so vote on what scar Robin's telling about next. So I drew a picture to help you vote its robin in my story scars and all so check it out **


	3. bullet hole

Okay guys I promised I wouldn't abandon this story and in the words of Nightwing your only as good as your word. So without further ado here is the next chapter of scars of a song bird.

I don't own young justice if I did wally would be alive .

A few minutes had passed since robin finished telling his storie and he could tell the rest of the team was eager to hear another . meg'an was the first to speak which the acrobat was thankful for.

" if you don't mind me asking . where did you get that one ?" she said while pointing at the small bullet whole in his shoulder. Actually he was glad she picked something so small instead of another joker scar.

" no I don't mind. But I didn't get this as robin … I got it as a civilian."

Wally and Roy just looked at each other wondering if he was really going to expose his identity. Robin looked at the two and shook his head just slightly that only a bat or in their case a bats older brothers would catch.

The girls were a little more out spoken though .

" hold on bird boy are you telling me you got shot in your every day life ? that's crazy what are you in a gang your like twelve!" robin just looked at the female archer with both an amused and offended look. While wally burst out laughing and Roy barely held back his own chuckles.

"uh arty I'm fifteen and no im not in a gang do you really think I could work with batman and be in a gang I mean jeez." Robin stood slightly taller and sent a bird glare at his supposed 'best friends'.

" shut up guys I just haven't had my growth spurt…"

" no offense guys but I kind of want to know how robin got shot out of costume." Zatanna said getting the boys back on track.

" well I cant tell you my id soo miss m is there a way to change stuff so they cant see my face or you know … my name ." robin looked down guiltily he really did want to tell them but he couldn't it wasn't just his secret.

" I think so if you just think it differently I mean it is your head. Really all we're doing is watching a memory." Her reply was met with a very big smile from the boy she thought of as a little brother.

" awesome! That's great !" super great the boy thought especially since I really don't want to be grounded tell I get old.

"okay guys well this happened just before I joined the team when I was thirteen."

Okay so new computer plus the fact that now im home schooled my updates will be A LOT more regulated starting now. Thanks for reading ill update soon . feel free to review. Or pm me with ideas or to talk… haha happy fourth of July ff!

-Robyn grey


End file.
